Harmony of the Skies
by lonelydream17
Summary: OC SI. Yesterday was history, tomorrow a mystery but today is a gift, that's why they call it the present. My past life is no more and it's story has come to an end but tomorrow is always something to look forward to if it's a little better than today. Today, Kawahira, Sepira's descendants, Sera and I are the last of our kind, me being the daughter of the World's Greatest Hitman.
1. De Rerum Natura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! it rightfully belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**De Rerum Natura**_

* * *

Death was painful yet somewhat funny. My body burned, ached and screamed but I didn't react because everything felt out of place yet at the same time, it felt right. As if I was there and at the same time, I wasn't. Then a numb sensation engulfed my body and I was thankful for it, I didn't want to continue feeling the pain. Still, one second my body is burning like the fires of Hell and next… nothing. Not a sound to be heard in this endless black space, all I could see was myself as if my body were glowing. I waved my hand in front of me—my body felt as if I were moving underwater. Strange…—and sure enough, I could only see myself. A rather strange sensation if you ask me. Sometime later, I'd discovered that my outfit had been changed into a white sundress with frills at the end of the dress. If you were to ask me how I died, my answer: "I don't remember."

Before I died, it was common for me to not remember small details unless it involved me. Honestly, it was mainly because I couldn't care less it really wasn't any of my business as to what others did but every once in a while I would take a peek at their private lives for my own amusement. Maybe it was PTSD? Not everyone would want to remember how their body may have been crushed, sliced, burned and many other things. Nobody would feel comfortable remembering that. At the moment, I didn't feel motivated to hold a grudge against someone or blame them for my death so let bygones be bygones. It's not like I'll ever meet them again… unless whoever killed me also died. At this thought, I started searching frantically for any sign of life(_read:afterlife_) but my search was futile. Oh well, not sure if it would have made a difference though.

_I'm lonely. It's cold. I'm lonely. It's cold._

And another thing. No memory flashing through my eyes; granted I probably wouldn't have remembered most of it, no light at the end of the tunnel; the only source of light was my glowing self, and I most definitely did not see G-O-D. Maybe I didn't deserve to go to Heaven, not everyone it perfect and I wondered what made someone eligible to go to Heaven. As if I know. I respect other people's religions but I rather worry about myself instead of someone sitting up in the clouds. Again, just being completely honest here. My train of thoughts took a stop. How did my thoughts of remembering how I died take a turn to my opinion of other people's religions? Sometimes I don't even understand my own mind. Daddy always said that my thoughts were like a frog: "Always jumping from place to place at great distances, never staying on one thought too long. You eat up knowledge as fast as they eat up flies!"

I blinked; letting the tears drip down my face. I miss him. Children don't often choose a favorite parent but I was one of the few who did. I should stop thinking now and figure out where I am; it won't do me any good crying over what's already lost. You just have to get up and get over it. What's done is done and it can't be changed. I took a deep breath—how I'm still breathing is still a mystery to me—and relaxed my tensed body. Then I felt it. At first it was like a rustle or rather a shift in this dark abyss but… I liked it. The strange warmth engulfed my body as if I were being hugged from all around or being wrapped in warm blanket and I melted at the touch. I could sleep in this forever and never wake up. Such a wonderful sensation and it was so much better than the numbing from before

_So warm. So happy. So warm. So happy. So loved._

Sometime had passed in this dark abyss and every once in a while I would feel that shift in this abyss. There were these strange… feelings coming from it every once in a while and I would find myself focusing on them and try to soothe these strange emotions. When the shift was brought sadness, I would hum a random song and think silly things to amuse myself in the awkward tension it brought and would burst out laughing and the heavy atmosphere would lift. If, for whatever reason, the shift brought happiness it would get a little annoying but I would find myself laughing silly for no reason whatsoever. Shifts of anger frightened me around the first time but I managed to find a way to deal with them. When it first happened, I had panicked as it appeared so sudden and I flailed around trying to fight the choking sensation until it went away. Not very pleasant, huh? But I made the best of it around these shifts and it got even better. While I tried to find myself a way to entertain myself, I could've sworn I heard voices. I tensed as it had been a very long time—I can't tell time in here—since I heard any sound other than my voice and feared that if I moved even an inch the voices would disappear. But it was all for naught as I could hear them slowly fading away and my throat constricted for a second before I acted out without even realizing it.

"Stop! Don't leave!"

My hands flew towards my mouth, surprised at my own actions. The voices were gone I had almost cried out in frustration until I felt a cooling sensation. Very different from the warmth long ago. This type of coolness reminded me of when someone would place a wet towel against your forehead when suffering a fever. Everything felt so cool and unconsciously leaned towards the calming sensation. And that was when I heard it. I knew it. I knew I wasn't going crazy. Or maybe I already have and just being in denial. Either way, it was still something even if it wasn't good.

'… _Bellisima… Principessa Harmonia…'  
'… Nome e'… sorella Sepira… Principessa… fratello Kawahira…'_

Time had frozen for me. Hearing someone speak after a long time made me incredibly happy. Maybe even the happiest woman in the world if I knew where in the world I was. Thinking back, those words were in an entirely different language. Spanish? No. Latin? No. That language was… ite… itai… itali… Italian! Let's see if those language courses paid off. So far, I could speak Spanish, English and Latin fluently but that's it. Belli…sima? That sounds like bella so…beautiful? I know the second half is obviously princess and the rest is harmony. Nome e' sounded familiar… is it name? Or named? I forget and get those two mixed up. Sorella and fratello are brother and sister. Sepira sounds strangely familiar; even more so with Kawahi—my thoughts froze. I realized why that named sounded so very familiar and I could only hope I was wrong.

The only problem was that my reaction came a bit too late. My body once again felt warmth but it didn't make me feel comfortable; rather it was the exact opposite. Then, as if there were walls around me my body felt as if I were being crushed from all sides, especially my chest. Trying to catch breath was like trying to catch a fish with bare hands. Pain returned and this time attacked my insides. Lungs burned for oxygen as my thin arms flail around in panic. Quite the scene and it was rather embarrassing but could you honestly blame me. Who wouldn't flail around in panic just because they were getting crushed my some mysterious force. I couldn't take it anymore and screamed. Sadly, the voice that screamed was not mine. It was mine but… it was not the voice I was so accustomed to hearing before and after I died. It felt as if I had gone between tenner and alto to a squeaky soprano and sounded childish as if a baby was the one who had screamed.

My thoughts were too much of a jumble to make out anything and the lights stung the back of my head. Spending your afterlife in eternal darkness can do that to you. I continued screaming my head off until I finally realized that I was in no longer in danger of being crushed. I shivered at the cool air and as much as I wanted to hug myself to preserve body heat; my body would not obey my brains commands. Rather, they could hear those commands but couldn't execute them because my limbs were too heavy. I'd yelp at least once or twice when I sensed someone touch my 'female parts' until I was wrapped up in a blanket. Releasing a sigh of relief, I tried to thank them but all I heard were gurgles and the sensation of something clogging my throat. Murmurs suddenly faded until I felt I was being handed to someone else. My vision had finally cleared and from what I could see, a nurse was the one carrying me. That was when I started having a panic attack. This nurse didn't look strong enough to carry a sixteen year old woman but strong enough to carry at least a child; a baby. Logic started turning the gears in my head and once the nurse handed me to another woman did I nearly start hyperventilate.

She was quite lovely really. She had straight hair that reached just slightly above her shoulder with half of it being tied up along with her bangs. What really caught my attention was her hair color. A lovely teal, my third favorite color; it accented her deep blue eyes. It was probably dyed but something told me it was natural. The part that really made me want to hyperventilate was the mark under her right eye. My vision may have been slightly blurry or off but there was no mistaking that flowery tattoo of the Giglio Nero. And that was when everything hit. My first thought was that maybe she was just a fan of the anime/manga but that went out the window as I realized everything looked a little too cartoony. And she looked like a mixture of Luce and Aria with the exception of the mark being under her right eye instead. My second thought was that this woman, whoever she was, was my mother. How did I know? If I had to guess, what I just when through was—shudder—the circle of life. Otherwise known as birth. Gross, oh so very gross. I can finally understand why children don't remember it! My previous embarrassment from panicking returned as I realized why I was being crushed. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

"_Signora Seraphia._" The nurse called. Ah, her name was Seraphia? What a lovely name, it reminded me of the word seraph. Angel of the highest rank was what it meant. If I'm really her daughter, I wonder what name she'll give me. Wait, shouldn't I be panicking right now? I just found out I was reborn through an anime! What's wrong with me!? Voicing my thoughts was a big no so I cooed to get Seraphia's attention. She caught the hint and waved the nurse away before turning to me with a soft smile. "_Mio piccolo Harmonia._" Was that my name? I hoped it was; it was very pretty. Seraphia giggled and slowly nodded my head as if reading my mind. Wait, she could be related to Luce, Aria and Yuni so it's possible that maybe she can? I cooed happily as I softly tugged on her hair as she giggled once more. She placed a kiss on my forehead as I drifted away into the darkness. There were still things I didn't know or understand but this much I knew: I, Harmonia, , daughter of Seraphia, was born into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I have yet to discover whether that was blessing or a curse. There was so much ahead of me that I anticipated and feared that I almost wished I wasn't even born. I released a shuddery breath and decided to put it out of my mind. I still had a few years ahead of me so there was no need for me to worry at the moment.

* * *

_De rerum natura._

It was something my Latin teacher had taught me. When he translated the meaning, it became my favorite phrase. He quoted this in Latin as well: _'Et in fine nova initia. Ubi est, mors, ibi et vita semper; cum rerum natura sit.'_ Almost immediately was it my favorite quote. And he was right. These are just the nature of things and it's better to accept them sooner than later. And I did. Didn't mean I had to like it, though. The first few months were a blur but I could pick up bits and pieces. So far, I was only ten months old. My past times were spent in daydreaming or listening to other people and pick up on what they said. My current Mother, Seraphia, was much nicer than my last. She could love but she was very strict and I often wondered how she and Dad fell in love. Seraphia was much more kinder and would hum me to sleep, something my previous mother never did. By the age of seven months, I could walk. By eight, I was potty trained and could speak Italian. Of course, it often sounded slurred due to my vocal chords but I didn't mind. As long as they could understand that was good enough for me.

Do you remember Sepira? I certainly did once Maman mentioned her again. She was Giglio Nero Primo. Mama Sera—I've taken a habit to calling her this or Boss—said she was her older sister, they were twins in fact. I wasn't sure how to react to this but I was pretty shocked to hear this. "Your dear aunt Sepira was my sister and best friend. We relied on each other and told each other secrets. That all changed when she died. They say that if one twin dies; the other one follows. I'm not superstitious but it's okay to be cautious every once in a while." When she said this, my first thought was that we were 400 years into the past were Vongola Primo existed along with his Guardians but that idea was crushed when one of Mama's guardians would take me out for a walk and every so often I would see something that would prove that we were not in the past. Cars, cellphones and etc. were all kinds of things that couldn't have existed over 400 years ago. So how was it that Mama Sera and Aunt Sepi were sisters?

Now that I think about clearly, before I was reborn; I recall hearing voices. This first half must have been about me. Beautiful princess Harmonia was what the first line translated to. I'm not sure about the 'nome e' part but I heard a voice about sister Sepira and brother Kawahira. Maybe… Kawahira was over 400 years old because he's not human. And neither were the bosses of the Giglio Nero so… if she's Sepira's sister does that mean she's not human as well? Does that also make me…? "Moni." That was the nickname Mama had come up for me. The tone she used was slightly unnerving, was something wrong? "Moni, look at me." We were sitting outside in a flowerbed with all kinds of exotic flowers surrounding us. We were still near the mansion we lived in—I live in a Mansion! Cool!—and hidden from anyone daring to attack. Mama was leaning against the only tree with me sitting on her lap as she weaved some flowers together to make a flower crown. Remember how I talked about Mama having the tattoo of the Giglio Nero? I was wrong and only slightly off. The tattoo looked different but that was mainly because I focused on the orange half. The tattoo still had the orange flower with a small blue star but it also had purple 'petals' and on the fifth 'petal' that fell in between and below was bigger than the rest and had a small gold star.

**(A/N: Basically, the tattoo looks like the title cover for your info.)**

"Harmonia." Boss was serious now, I turned to her and I was slightly surprised that she had a pleading look on her eyes. Why? The tone made me think she was worried about something. Mama sighed and looked at the sky with a faraway look. "Kawahira's not my brother." That wasn't surprising, you guys look nothing alike. "You see, Kawahira, Sepira's descendants and I—as well as you—are the last of our kind." Kawahira once said—or will say—something like that or among the lines like that. He and Sepira were 'true earthlings' if I remember correctly. Sepira hid from her descendants the fact that she belonged to a special race, does that mean I'm also a part of that special race too? I mean, Boss is her sister so it makes sense, no?

He was a good friend and I relied on him. He was always by my side and was bit protective over us, especially me." Sounds like a lover not a brother. "He fell in love with me." I gaped at her. I knew it! But… this won't end up like GammaXAria(Yuni) will it? Sure, Kawahira is a cool character with his strange addiction to noodles but I don't think I could fall in love with him like that. It's creepy! And slightly disturbing… "I couldn't return his feelings." She continued with a small chuckle. "Why?" I finally spoke. My voice had changed along with my appearance, it was no longer deep and slightly boyish it was soft and airy like a real girl's voice. "Because I didn't love him, he meant so much but… I couldn't think of him any more than a brother. Later on, I met another pair of men. They too fell in love with me." Wonder who they were? "You didn't lik'em?" She ran her finger through my hair making me purr in content. "No, I didn't love them either. A kiss or two can show you care but a kiss to the lips can show your love." I nodded taking in everything, so she only gave them kiss to the cheeks?

"I loved them but not enough to bed them." How can she say this in front of a child?! Then again, I'm no different from how I act towards people in the past. As well as the fact that I'm no normal child either doesn't help. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Sometimes I really hate that she can read my mind. "Someday, you'll find love too." I pouted making her giggle and kiss my forehead. I never got a boyfriend in the past—I said that I have more important things than to take care of someone who'll ditch me. Yes I have trust issues, deal with it. What make her think I'll get a boyfriend in this time? "Yes, on your first year of life, you will soon see everything my way." Mama said, her fingers caressing my eyelids. She slowly got up and lifted me into her arms carrying me into the mansion. To see everything her way and on the first year of life… does that mean something will happen on my first birthday? Don't know if that's something to look forward to.

* * *

Mama Sera had tried to keep my away from any reflective surfaces—not counting kitchen utensils—so I couldn't see my face. As far as I knew, my hair was a greenish black. That's all I knew from what Boss and her guardians would tell me. She also refused to let me meet any maids or butlers because she feared that they would start a rumor that would put me in danger. Those were her words at least. Leonidas LaCreux, Mama's Cloud Guardian, was different from future Cloud Hibari Kyoya. He appeared cold and distant and hated being told what to do unless it benefited him in some way. Leonidas was a man who followed his instincts like an animal but will do whatever it takes to protect those dear to him. The reason I mention him was because he was the only one who didn't baby me. Well, not all the Gaurdians babied me but what I mean is that he treated me somewhat of an equal.

"Princess, do you wish to see who you are?" I nodded energetically. Okay, so maybe not entirely as an equal as he continues to call me princess. All I wanted was for someone to give me an answer and if anyone going to give it to me, it's definitely Leo. He released an irritated sigh and scratched the back of his head. His hair was a cloudy white reaching his shoulders—spiked and messy with icy blue eyes. His current outfit was dark violet button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his black tie loose. It described him perfectly; someone lax and free to roam about just like the clouds.

"Boss works hard you know." Yeah, I know but I don't understand. What's wrong with seeing how I look!? "Please!" I begged, tugging on his pant leg receiving another sigh in response. This is going to be harder than I thought. "I jus' wanna know why." His cold eyes glanced at me for a second and I stared back, refusing to back down from this. It was silent for a few more minutes before he spoke and turned away. We were in my room and it was his turn to babysit but he only accepted as he knew I wouldn't bother him like other children. Most of our time spent together was spent either small talk, him working while I played alone, or napping together. Godhand Strauss—Mama's storm guardian—called him a pedophile once. Because of that, they destroyed half the mansion and Mama looked like she was about to murder them. I would too if they destroyed half my home. He glanced at his watch and got up to leave. He stopped right at the door and turned to me.

"On your first birthday, I'll give you a mirror. Soon, you'll see things her way."

**There goes the first chapter. And you don't even know the name of the famiglia hihi~! So far, you've seen one of Seraphia's gaurdians when two were mentioned.  
But just to keep track: (Last Name, First Name)—([?] Gaurdian)  
LaCreux, Leonidas-**_Cloud Guardian  
_**Godhand, Strauss-**_Storm Guardian_

**Her mother is the same race as Sepira and Kawahira meaning she is also a part of that race. If you have any question about Harmonia, Seraphia or either of the two Guardians that were just mentioned, feel free to ask.**

**To be honest, I still don't have a good name for the famiglia so I'm accepting suggestions. The only specific thing I'm looking for is for it to have the word white. If Giglio Nero means 'Black Lily' them I'm looking for something White. Feel free to use the cover story's picture to get inspiration for some creative names.**

**Ciao Ciao~!**


	2. Afternoon Tea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! it rightfully belongs to Akira Amano.**

**I'd like to thank the following:  
****Pandakat312:** I'm glad you like it so far.  
**Colorful Sky (Love your pic. by the way):** Hmmm... I get it! Kind of like Yin and Yang! I'll consider it.  
**Harmonic Bunny:** Cute name. I'll also consider it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Afternoon Tea**

* * *

My time in the mansion was spent often alone. Mama Sera would only let me outside once a month which is quite said but didn't complain nonetheless. My room was quite grand like those of a five-star hotel. It had a small kitchen and a bathroom along with a small living room and in the corner was my fluffy light orange bed with light yellow designs on the blankets and pillows. There was even a lavender veil that hung from my ceiling and onto the bed. The wallpaper was velvet red and the carpet was a deep purple. The overall look was very fancy if it weren't for one thing: no windows. At first I never noticed, rather I probably didn't care but after some time it almost disturbed me as I could never tell whether it was day or night time which is why I asked my mother for a clock. Time in Italy was different than time in the U.S. but I often found myself waking up around 5 or 7 in the morning.

Normally, I'd be drinking coffee if I were to wake up around this time in previous life but since I was a child, I couldn't. So I resorted to the best next thing; hot chocolate. Life as a child was quite easy to get accustomed to despite being tiny. This type of lifestyle reminded me a little of how Kuran Yūki of Vampire knight would live locked up til the age of four and lived in secrecy because Juri and Haruka feared she would be kidnapped by her uncle. I hope this isn't some foreshadowing to my future but that would explain the 'no windows, maids or butlers' issue. But if it is true, I guess I better enjoy this kind of luxurious life style to the fullest.

So far, I've only met three of my mother's gaurdians. Leonidas LaCreux; lazy yet carefree Cloud Gaurdian, Godhand Strauss, a bit temperamental but maintains a serious and calm expression and my personal favorite of the three; Jill Jilin. She was a very nice woman in her early thirties and would often smile. Autnie JJ—she asked me to call her that…—would make me think she was a combination of S. Ryōhei and Y. Takeshi. She could be as energetic as the sun but calming like the rain. I once told her she was like the rain that fell on a sunny day and she nearly crushed me in her hug. Painful but it was much appreciated. At the moment, we were in my room while she brushed my slightly curly hair with her dark blue nails. She dressed in a midnight blue, her favorite color, blouse with the sleeves push up her elbows and a black miniskirt with black pumps. I'd admit that she certainly had style as she managed to look not only professional but unprofessional as well. She was a French/Italian woman with sepia colored eyes and light strawberry blond hair tied in a messy bun. She was the Gaurdian that visited me the most out of everyone, not counting my mother who came over every day. Jilin would visit any chance she got; whether it was a quick hello while running errands or finishing paperwork and coming over to play with me. I really liked her.

"How's your day, JJ?"  
"Overall it was pretty boring. I just couldn't wait to see my favorite niece."  
"But I'm your only niece."  
"Sshh~ no one knows that."

She winked at me making me giggle. Yes, Jilin was a woman who could be as energetic as the sun but calming like the rain. I don't think I've ever seen her angry—the closest was annoyance but she was acting pretty childish like most of the time—but I'd like to imagine that if she ever did get angry, it'd likely be like how Takeshi gets angry for his friends. Despite the slight annoyance she would show towards her famiglia, I can tell she generally likes them which is considered strange in Uncle Strauss's opinion as not everyone likes each other. Respect maybe but definitely not like as you'd have to be a sky for that. "What're you drawing now?" JJ asked as she looked over my shoulder. In my previous life, I was considered an artist for my great skills of drawing cartoons, anime and etc. along with my great penmanship. As such, I was determined to regain my skill in this life.

It was quite simple really, just teaching those past skills in a new body and voila! At the moment, I was drawing cute little Hibird while Roll was next to it, yawning cutely. "Aw! They're so cute! Do they have a name?" she asked. "Mhm, the little yellow puffball is Hibird and the porcupine it Roll." She squealed before pulling me into another crushing hug. "Just as cute as my dear neice~." I giggled at her reaction before she released me. I wonder…

"Auntie JJ?"  
"Yeah kiddo?"

She picked up my drawing and placed it inside a leather book which kept all my other drawings of the box animals of the Vongola Famiglia. On the back, I had written their names when I had drawn these pictures as to never forget. I've read in a few fanfics of how characters reborn through an anime series forget their memories of their past life and even forget some bits of what happens in the anime and I'm determined to keep memories of both. "Could you tell me how I look like?" I asked and she paused her skimming through my book before turning to me and giving me an apologetic smile. Oh no, don't tell me. "I'm sorry princess but we're not allowed to." I sighed in response, this was to be expected. I tapped my chin thinking, alright how about another tactic. "Not who I look like. Just simple stuff like my hair color and eye color, simple stiff like that."

She hummed for a minute thinking about it before answering. "I guess there's no harm if it's simple stuff like that." She set the sketch book on the coffee table before lifting me up and placed me on her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Where to start… well, you already know you have Seraphia's teal hair. Just a few shades darker." She ruffled my hair with a grin as I giggled. "The only real difference is that hers is flat straight and yours is a bit curly." JJ took a strand of my hair and curled it around her fingers. "You even have his sideburns…" I heard her mumble distinctly making me blink. I have whose sideburns? "Your eyes…" she suddenly pulled me into another crushing hug, surprising me.

"You have really pretty midnight blue eyes like your Mom! No fair, I want those lovely eyes of yours!" she got up and twirled me around making me dizzy and I couldn't help but laugh in the midst of blurriness. Auntie finally stopped and kissed my nose. "You pretty much look like a childish version of your Mom. Her eyes are slightly doe-like and your father's eyes were sharp. Yours are only slightly sharp but still managed to have that cute look of innocence." She stared off into space as if remembering something as she held me in her arms. "And despite being only ten and a half months old, you have your father's aristocratic look. You even share some of his habits despite being so young…" she trailed off. I smiled softly, trying to think who my father was.

"Can I also ask something else?" she blinked, cocking her head to the side before smiling a bit. "Sure, what's up?" I immediately pointed at my cheek. "Can I get a tattoo that looks like Mama's?" I made sure to make a puppy face and she stared at me blankly for a few seconds and stared the spot I pointed before laughing. "Duh, of course! You'll definitely get it on your first birthday." I mentally pouted at this. What was so special about my first birthday? Better start training myself to be more patient.

"And I promise not to tell Mama and the others that you told me how Papa looks." She stared me with a questioning look before her eyes widened. "You—!" Jilin gaped at me while I laughed. "Ah ah, proper lady's not cuss." I repeated the same words Mama gave me while giving etiquette classes. She sniffed before grinning. "I approve kid. I approve… think you could pull this off on Strauss." I hummed thinking for a second before answering. "I don't think we should push our luck."

* * *

"Good morning!"  
"Morning Mama…"

Sera was just so… preppy during the mornings that I have to admit not only was it exhausting but strangely infectious too. Maybe this is what people call an aura? I wonder if I'll have that too when I grow up. She giggled and came in, quickly shutting my door. As much as I loved my current mother more than my previous one, the only part that made me uncomfortable is the fact that she could read my mind. I feel like I can't have a moment of privacy with her. "Sorry if it makes you feel that way." She gave me an apologetic smile making me huff at her rudeness. "It's not rude." She pouted. Come on! Grow up Mama! A woman of your age should not pout! "Wait, how old do I look?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly as her hands flew to her face.

"Um… around your late twenties?" giving her a 'so-so' wave with my hand. "Eh! No way, I'm only 21!" she playfully glared at me making me giggles. Then I remembered, isn't she over 400 years old? I'll ask her that some other time... "How's everything?" I finally asked. She lifted me from my bed and changed my out of sleeping gown into a sleeveless light purple dress with white frills and an orange ribbon tied into a bow at the collar of my dress. With a small brush, she ran it through my dark teal hair to clear it from any knots before grinning in satisfaction. "So far, so good. The boys haven't destroyed anything—yet—so there's not much to worry about." I giggled at the parenthesis.

Somehow, I've never noticed but I took the time to take in my mother's appearance. Teal hair that fell straight around her neck with half of it tied up in the back and the mark of our famiglia under her right eye. I realized she wore a pure white long-sleeved off-shoulder dress with the sleeves flaring out and the dress reaching around mid-calf and silver one-inch heel sandals. Her overall appearance appeared to be frail, nothing like a fighter. "That's because I'm not. Your father was a fighter while I was the damsel in distress." She sighed irritably as she lifted me into her arms before she continued irritably.

"My Sky Flames may be powerful and I dreamed of someday fighting along my comrades but they wouldn't allow me too as I was too precious in their words." Mama Sera doesn't want to rely too much on other because it makes her feel helpless. Maybe… I could fight? Maybe I could carry her will to fight along my comrades. Yet unknown to me, my mother heard my final thoughts and smiled warmly knowing that I may be—just maybe—able to do just that.

"Enough of the depressing stuff, I have a friend I want to introduce you to." Friend? Sounds fun, who are they? "They're the son of Leonidas." He has a son? Better yet, he has a wife? Boss giggled at me before nodding and twisting the doorknob. "Yes, surprised me as well and this is coming from someone who sees into the future." When she opened the door wide enough, I saw a young boy who was older than me by a few years with a bored look. He had snow white—there's a difference between cloudy and snow white—hair that was tied back in a low ponytail around his shoulders with a slight bang falling over his right eye, almost a few centimeters below his white eyebrow. What I found interesting was his greyish blue eyes. I assume they greyness came from his mother's side but they were so cold. Not as cold as Uncle Leo's but too cold to be child's eyes.

"This is Sirius. Sirius, this is my daughter Harmonia." Sirius? It made me think of the constellation Canis Major. How the star Sirius, which is part of the constellation Canis Major, is the brightest star in the heavens. It also made me think of Sirius Black, a werewolf, from Harry Potter. In both cases, he's being called a dog. The blue-eyed albino stared at me with his analytical for a few seconds before turning away and releasing a sigh. Was that… frustration I heard in that sigh? "Come in, come in." Mama ushered him inside where he took a seat on one of the sofas. She placed me one the one right across and smiled.

"Now you two play nice, okay? And no Siri, she can't do that yet." He blinked at her in shock and I assumed she read his mind but I was very amused by not only his reaction but also because of his nickname. How cute. "I'll see how you two are doing later, okay." She patted my head and tried to pat Sirius but he dodged at the last minute and glared at her. Boss just smiled and left the room, locking the door behind us making him tense. I decided to release him of his problems as I didn't want him snapping at me.

"She locks the door every time she leaves the room." He raised a pale eyebrow; I could still see the frustration in his eyes, before glaring at the door. "Why?" he finally asked. "I'm not allowed outside the room." Which is true, Mama Sera said that I'm only outside my room once a month. He blinked at me again and stared at me curiously before inspecting my room with his sharp eyes before turning to me. "They're so paranoid." Maybe that was why I was born into this famiglia. I'm pretty paranoid too; I even used my sketchbook as a journal and made up a code when writing. The only other one that knows had to possibly read this is my shaman Mother but I know she didn't read my mind so I wonder. "What'd she mean by 'she can't do that yet'?" I asked as I jumped off my seat and headed towards the kitchen.

The whole time I did that, I could feel Sirius's eyes on my back and resisted the urge to look back as I grabbed a stool from the cabinets and prepared to make tea. Thanks to all the running I did around this big room, my stamina increases along with my height as I could feel myself become a little taller than most toddlers of my age. "Oolong, Jasmin or Earl Grey?" I asked him and he was silent for a few seconds, mulling it over before answering. "Jasmin." Ah, just like Uncle Leo since it's his favorite. As I prepared the water I looked back at him and we had a slight staring contest until he interrupted it. "I guess you can't do it…" he turned away from me. I still want to know what he means by that. "What can't I do?" I asked again. "Read minds." He answered in a bored tone as I raised an eyebrow.

Read minds he said? No, that's Mama Sera but since she's my mother then that means I should have that ability too, right? Thinking back, Mama said I couldn't do that yet so maybe I'd get the ability later on…? I frowned at this slightly as I thought back of the words Mama said. _'Soon, you'll see everything my way.'_ What does she mean to see everything her way? I mulled everything over as I poured the hot tea into a teacup and walked over to him. It was slightly difficult really as I was slightly worried of dropping the tea all over myself but I mustered up enough confidence and did it. He took a sip and was silent during the duration of time I reclaimed my seat on the sofa. "Somewhat passable." He said, taking another sip. This was the start of a beautiful(?) friendship… I think?

* * *

Well… this is boring, there's nothing to do. For the next few days, Leonidas sometimes come over around the afternoon and 'the maids make terrible tea' was his only reason for returning. At times, he'd stay over just to take a nap and annoy Uncle Leo who tells him to stay at their home but then shoots back with a 'it's boring'. This is probably the closest thing I'll ever get as a compliment from that guy and… I guess I'm glad I make his afternoon so entertaining? I'm not sure how to feel but at least it's not as lonely as before. My Uncles and Aunts are nice and all but it's nothing compared to the company of a child, even if said child is acting wa~y to mature for his age.

Well, beggars can't be choosers as they say. He'd stay around two hours before leaving, I'm guessing to annoy his father, and then he'd come back around dinner. Even if we didn't speak his company itself was good enough for me. But Siri—he glared at me when he called me that but got used to it after a few days—had left about half an hour ago and it's so boring! Maybe I died from boredom in my past life? Nah, I was pretty much in pain the whole time I was dying so maybe something else.

I sighed and started scribbling in my leather journal/sketchbook in my secret code about everything I could remember from my past life. I wonder… if people die, are they reincarnated into different worlds? I find that very interesting. And also a little depressing because if my previous friends die then I guess I won't be able to see them again. Thinking back, I adjusted to this new life pretty quickly. I didn't bother thinking back too much as to how I died—if my mind decided to block it out, who am I to force those memories back—but I made sure to piece small facts together so that I could remember them in the future.

This may be a little dangerous to some with characters like Reborn but I had to do something to preserve these memories. Thinking back to those fanfics I read, I decided to write down the name of all the stories I could remember as well as their authors. I really need to find out if there's a fanfiction website in this world. No back to what I was going to say, maybe everyone is reborn through a different life but even if they remember their previous memories, they forget them later on. Maybe that's why older people don't remember their childhood; their thoughts back then were polluted with their memories of their past lives!

With this, I decided to write all this information down to store it. This is priceless information here if you ask me. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to meet Verde here, he might be interested with my theory seeing how he's 'Da Vinci's Reincarnation' and all. The thought itself made me giggle seeing how I also reincarnated. But now that I mention him… how are all the other Arcobaleno? Mama said she's related to Luce, Aria and Yuni so I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to meet them or the others.

_Knock Knock._

Ah? Another visitor? Maybe it's Siri but it's a bit too early for him and Jilin is on a mission. Mama is doing work and Strauss doesn't knock so maybe it's Leo? "Is this really the room, Mama?" a soft girl's voice whispered from behind the door making me pause. **That** is not Leo or Sirius. "Can you see it Aria? This is the girl." A much younger voice spoke from behind and very high pitched like a baby girl. Did she say… Aria? As in… Aria the Sky Arcobaleno? But that little voice… could it be? "Ah… it's a little hard cause I can't control it but… yes, this is her."

Do they mean me? Why would they want to see me? Wait! They're descendants of Sepira and my mother Seraphia is her younger sister meaning we're related! "Could you open the door, ah… Harmonia?" Aria asked as she knocked once again. I took a deep breath but before I could answer, I heard my dear sweet Mama speak. "Luce! Aria!" I could vaguely hear what I guessed to e squealing. "Seraphia! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Wait, this is their first meeting?

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you like the cliffhanger I left there, hihi~**

**Harmonia's finally going to meet one of the Arcobaleno! I want to squeal from the excitement! And I'd like to hear your opinions about the OC's I created and who's your favorite so far. I know most of you haven't physically seen Strauss but I may include him in future chapters. So far:**

**(Last Name, First Name): **_Position/Flame__**  
**_**Jill, Jilin: **_Rain Gaurdian/Rain and [weak] Sun_  
**Godhand, Strauss:**_ Storm Gaurdian/Storm_  
**LaCreux, Leonidas:** _Cloud Gaurdian/Cloud_  
**LaCreux, Sirius:**_ Son of Cloud Gaurdian, Moni's friend[?]/Cloud_  
**Seraphia**: _Famiglia Boss/Sky_  
**Harmonia:** _Daughter of Seraphia and possible Boss/Sky_


	3. You will soon see things… my way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! it rightfully belongs to Akira Amano  
I'd like to thank ****Harmonic Bunny ****for the famiglia name.**

**Evanescentfacade: **_You already got the PM so I don't have to say anything here but still, thank you.  
_**Dae of the Past: **_Aww! Thanks! But sadly, no. While I'm a good artist at hand, I suck if I try to draw on my computer._

* * *

**Chapter 3: "You will soon see things… my way."**

* * *

This is so… strange. Little Aria appeared around the age of six and was dressed in a lovely red dress with frills and a collar slightly unbuttoned with a white bow and dark red flats. Her teal hair was shoulder length with half of it tied up the same way as older Aria. She even had the Giglio Nero mark under her left eye as she took a sip of the tea that I reheated. Mama Sera and Luce had left earlier to chat while I was left alone with her. Yet, despite the strange situation, we managed to get along. We would talk about our families and our preferences and I found that we had a lot more in common than I had originally thought. "For someone so young, you're very mature little sis." Ah, she's also taking the habit of calling of calling me her little sister as well as Mama her Auntie when she found out we were related. Strange, as I previously mentioned, but I kind of liked it.

"Sister Aria?" I took a bite of my oatmeal cookie before taking a sip of my tea as she looked up from the romance book—I teased her endlessly for her preference in genre making her blush—she was currently reading. "Hm?" Aria hummed as she flipped a page in the book with a small smile. "Are you planning to get a boyfriend?" she blushed furiously and pouted at me making me laugh. The truth was… I've always wanted an older sibling. It was lonely as I could only depend on myself while my parents were away, which was always.

"Is it really that bad?" Aria asked in a worry toned as she carefully folded the page on the book and setting it on the coffee table. I raised an eyebrow at her before it hit me; she was also a mind reader. I shook my head before I sighed irritably. It's not that I don't mind their ability but I feel like I can't have any privacy when people like them are around. "Sorry." Aria giggled shyly as she poured herself some more tea as I chuckled at her. "It's okay. Mama's always reading my mind but I get used to it after some time." Aria smiled before asking again. "But… is it really that bad?" she asked, as I tried to think back and remember what I was thinking before she asked. "How much did you read into me?" I asked as she gave a shrug. "I can't really control it all that well so sometimes I read other people's heart it's like… like I'm seeing it through a filter. It's all blurry and I can't really see a thing. So when I read people's mind… it can be all static like a broken radio and I hear bits and pieces…" She explained, making some hand motions as I nodded listening to her. "…but I rather not read their minds, maybe read their emotions but definitely not their minds. I respect other people's privacy." As she said that, I smiled. She was really a nice as they say depicted her in the anime/manga, even if she is much younger.

"Well… it gets a little lonely watching as the hours go by. As far as I know, my mother is the boss of the famiglia and she's doing everything to protect me. My aunts and uncles visit but you know that could never compare to the company of a kid. But I don't mind, if they're happy; then I'm happy too." I said with a smile as Aria listened. I know that they all meant well and it was for my safety because they didn't want anything to happen to me but if they felt that this was the only way to protect me then so be it. And ever since I was reborn, I've only been outside at least 11 times and that's very little for a child like me. Sometimes I wonder what I did in my past life to deserve this but simply sighed and noticed Aria was back to reading the book with a light flush on her cheeks.

"Seriously sis, are you that desperate to get a boyfriend?" I teased again as her face turned even redder than her dress making me laugh. "I can say the same about you." she teased back with a pout making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Don't tell me, since you're shaman you can also see the future?" I didn't even have to ask as I already knew but she smiled and nodded. "At least give me a clue to who it is?" Aria hummed, considering if she should really tell me but then grinned. "I'll tell you…" I perked up at this "…as a gift on your first birthday." I slumped at this. It's during times like these that I did wish I could see into the future I thought unaware of Aria's mischievous glint in her eyes.

_Squeak! Squeak!_

We blinked curiously, trying to locate the noise. "That sounded like…" I trailed off seeing a small squirrel at the end of the door. Don't I know that squirrel from somewhere? I think his name was…"Cosmo!" Aria squealed as the little furry creature squeaked in delight and scurried into her tiny hands making me giggle. That's right. All of the Arcobalenos—not including Aria and Yuni—have animal companions. Fon has Lichi the monkey, Luce has Cosmo the squirrel, Reborn had Leon the chameleon, Verde has Keiman the crocodile, Colonello has Falco the eagle, Skull has Oodako the octopus, and Viper/Mammon has Fanstasma the frog. How cute. And almost everyone in the future has an animal companion mainly because they're box weapons. Makes me wonder what type of box animal I'll get? I felt something tugging at my hair and turned my head to see Cosmo on my left shoulder tugging on my hair to gain my attention. "Your mom's companion?" I asked despite already knowing the answer as I petted his head and he chirped. "Mhm! His name is Cosmo. He's possibly the cutest squirrely I've ever seen!" she squealed at him taking a small acorn out of her dress pocket and handing it to him. I smiled at their interaction. "It seems so as he's the only squirrel I've ever seen."

Aria blinked as Cosmo had jumped from my shoulder onto my head. "You've never seen a squirrel?" she asked. I gently shook my head as to not drop the little creature. "I'm only allowed outside once a month." I explained as she gasped in what assumed to be shock or horror. "I-I understand that you're very important…" she trailed off as she fiddled with her fingers as I stared curiously. "…But keeping you caged here like an animal won't change anything!" she exclaimed as she ran off towards the door. "H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I won't let my sister be caged here anymore!"

It wasn't until my birthday did I see her again. All I remember was Luce entering the room and when I asked where Aria was, she replied that she was speaking with my mother. Luce was just as nice as they say like Aria and I enjoyed my time with her though I still worried what had happened to Aria. Right before she left with Cosmo on her head she said this: "When I look at you, I see my dear friend. No doubt will he be happy when he finds out you're his daughter." And now I wonder in my mind, I'd figure Reborn was her dear friend after I saw her bond with him but that couldn't be… could it?

* * *

Mama Sera was buttoning my dark purple dress with ruffles as the 'skirt' and a black bow at the back. There was a light yellow ribbon tied into a bow around my collar with an amber stone placed in the middle of the bow. "My beautiful princess, are you ready?" she asked. I was born ready, my dear mother. She giggled as I took in her appearance. It was today that I finally learned of the name of our Famiglia as well as our boss outfit. The outfit in itself was inverted version of the Giglio Nero outfit Luce wears with the exception of the 'ribbons' that fell around the collar being red with our Famiglia's symbols on the ends and half of our mark seen under the black mushroom-like hat with the golden designs as well as the collar being slightly wider. Her outfit was the usual long sleeved off-shoulder dress that reached mid-calf with white pumps. Her appearance made me think that we were Yin and Yang when we're put together with the Giglio Nero.

"That was the idea." Boss said as she lifted me into her arms as we left the room together. "Remember, though we were twins, Sepira was the youngest while I the oldest." She explained as we walked down the empty halls. I was half paying attention as I admired the halls here. I've only gone down one hall and that was only to go outside in the garden monthly, this one was entirely different. "Those of the Giglio Nero are blessed since birth with the deepest of emotion and smiles brighter than anyone but are cursed with the heaviest of burdens. We of the Bianca Stella are cursed since birth with loneliness and abandonment but are blessed with the brightest of hearts. They are Yin and we are Yang. Do you see?" she asked and I slowly nodded taking in the information. White Star… that was the name of our family and I liked it really. We are the lone white stars that shine in the dark abyss… beautiful and symbolic if I do say so myself.

At the end of the hall were two large doors and I assumed that at the part was held behind them. Hanging on these walls were portraits hanging on these walls and I was quite shocked when I found out we had male bosses as I had assumed that we could only bore females. There were eight portraits of them along with my mother making them nine bosses but they didn't hold any weapons on them and only assumed by their figure. If my mother was Boss of the famiglia then she was Bianca Stella Nono… interesting. If I were to inherit this famiglia then that would make me Bianca Stella Decimo. Looking among these portraits, there were only four male bosses. Secondo, Terzo, Sestimo and Ottavo were the only males and the flowery birthmarks were printed on the left side. I'm guessing it was to tell the difference between male and female. Secondo's name was Domani, Terzo was Emiliano, Sestimo was Evencio and Ottavo was Salvatore.

Every famiglia has their black sheep or rotten apple and if I had to take a guess; that would be Salvatore. From his lips hung a cigarette had a serious with a hint of sadism in his blue eyes but they were very sharp and dark enough to look like black—one could say he was piercing your very soul with this look—with curly teal hair pushed back in a similar fashion to Tyki Mikk from –Man. Under both his eyes were to scars that went down his cheek and another scar across said scars, making them appear as if he had crosses under his eyes. It was somewhat of a miracle to me that the famiglia's mark went unscathed.

"Salvatore believed himself to be a savior among the famiglia. Never in all my life had I been so ashamed to be related to someone." Boss choked as she looked up at his painting, her face making me want to cry. "Those scars… were created by him." Salvatore means savior, those scars resemble crosses; now add the famiglia's white star and you can now see what the issue was. Mama turned away, trying to clear her face from any traces of negative emotions but my thoughts remained on him. He must be one of those types of cliché villains who believe they're god and got himself killed because of that.

But… he must have done something very terrible if Mama had to disown her own flesh and blood. I wonder what. He passed the final picture of Bianca Stella Primo and my eyes widened when my landed on the picture. That was… Mama! B-But…! How-! Wait, think rationally and remember; she's over four hundred years old. She became Primo and created the famiglia but her only other relative was me and Sepira who was the boss of Giglio Nero and I know I'm not over four hundred years old so how can there be a Secondo when…? "I guess now is a good time to tell you." Mama spoke in a soft tone as she stopped in front of the double doors and turned to me.

"You see Domani over there right?" she pointed at him, his painting being across from hers. Short chin length teal hair that spiked a bit in the back with bangs falling over his right eye and his blue eye was considerably lighter than everyone else in the bloodline, reminding me of sky. He dressed in a black dress pants and shoes with a pinstriped vest with an unbuttoned light grey button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. What made me smile was the silly grin on his face. His face reminded me of Freckles/Doll from Kuroshitsuji.

"Yes, I was Bianca Stella Primo and for us to continue our bloodline, I would have to bear a child. What you see in front of you is your older brother." I… I had and older brother? "Domani could see into the future like all of us and with his foresight and saw you. That child bounced around like a rubber ball, delighted with the fact that he would have a younger sister but his spirits soon fell when he realized he wouldn't get a chance to meet her." She looked up at the painting with a sad smile before turning to me. "Salvatore died before he could bear a child which is why I appeared once more and reclaimed the title of the Boss of the famiglia… you would've loved your dear brother Domani." She said wistfully making me smile. "I already do." I didn't have to meet him but just looking at him from the painting; I could already tell that he would've made a wonderful brother. "Kukuku~ Moni and Mani, my precious children…" Mama whispered and I giggled at the nickname she had for him.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCIPESSA/HARMONIA/HIME-CHAN!**"

Our famiglia shouted as I laughed. This was by far the greatest surprise part I had ever received in both of my lives. The whole place resembled the ball room from Beauty and the Beast and had multicolored balloons, ribbons and streamers and in far off near the windows was a large table with all kinds of snacks. Everyone was hear, my uncles and aunts, Siri, Luce with Cosmo on her head and Little Aria! I was just so… so… "Ah! She's crying!" panicked Suzume Kimiko, the only Japanese and Mama's Lightning Gaurdian. She was shy and sensitive and often panicked over the smallest of details but was very kind. Incredibly difficult to anger her and I don't think I can imagine the day she does get angry. Short raven hair reaching her chin with bangs falling slightly over her right eyebrow which hid a golden piercing; her eyes were a spring green with a hint of dark brown surrounding the pupil.

"That just mean she's happy!" Jill Gilbert laughed, Mama's Sun Gaurdian and Auntie Jilin's younger brother. He actually about 15 years old, pretty young to be in the mafia but I'm not one to judge as Lambo's pretty young as well. He's five for cripe's sake! Gil was pretty calm and acted more of a Takeshi at times. Like Jilin, he had rain flames but they were pretty weak just as she was weak with sun flames. Dark strawberry blonde hair that spiked up a bit and was parted down the middle with dark brown eyes; often mistaken for black. On his head sat a pair of white goggles with pink lenses. Yes, you read correctly, pink. "Alright, leave the poor girl alone you brats." A deep baritone voice spoke. "Uncle Strauss!" I cried happily as he took me into his arms. He was a tall man with strong build as I could feel his muscles under his velvet red button-up shirt. He had dark messy rufous hair with shimmering yellow gold eyes behind his silver glasses.

"Who're you calling brats!?" Auntie JJ pouted as she glared while Gil restrained her with a goofy smile on his face. Are we sure that their roles aren't switched? I felt another pair of hands takes me from Strauss and I grinned when I realized it what Leo. "Apparently, you three." He answered making Strauss and Jilin glare at him while Gil laughed. Leonidas set me down on the floor and sent me off with a slight push and I started running off towards Aria's direction. "I was so worried!" I called out, tackling her into a hug making her giggle softly as she returned it. "Sorry, your Mother was being stubborn." She huffed, pouting her cheeks making me grin. "You tried." Said a voice behind us and I giggled when I realized it was Siri! "Siri!" I glomped him around the waist, sadly, he didn't return it but he did pat me on the head before gently prying my fingers off. Close enough. "Ah! I don't believe we met. I'm Aria, daughter of Giglio Nero Ottavo." She said with a small curtsey and Siri returned it with a small nod. "Sirius LaCreux, son of Bianca Stella Nono's Cloud Guardian, the party's about to start." He replied.

The rest of the day was spent with all my uncles, aunts and friends playing with me until Mama brought in a pair of kids. The oldest was about four or five years old with messy white blonde hair with army green headband tied around his head with sepia colored eyes and a goofy grin, strangely reminding me of Domani. The girl next to him appeared to be my age and had short messy blue hair with sky blue eyes and appeared to be glaring but I guessed she was shy as she was hiding behind the blonde. "You could say this is my gift to you." Mama chuckled as she gave the boy a slight push. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lee." The blonde waved as the girl huffed.

"Morgan, hey." Lee nudged her head with his elbow. "Didn't Pops say it wasn't ladylike to say 'hey' at the end of every sentence?" she huffed. "He should tell Mum that." He sweatdropped yet continued smiling. "But everytime he tries to, she throws him through the wall." At the moment, I was in a state of shock. When Morgan said hey at the end of her sentence, I was immediately reminded of Colonello. And then, I took in their appearance and realized how much they resembled as certain Arcobaleno pair. These two…! They're…!

"Lee! Morgan!"

We turned to look at Luce who was in Aria's arms. "It's nice to meet you, Luce." They said in unison and she giggled, waving them off. "It's okay, you don't have to bow. I see you finally met Harmonia." They glanced at me before they nodded. "I think she seems pretty mellow for a kid." Lee said, scratching his chin until he keeled over when Morgan elbowed him. "Puh-Lease! I think she's pretty mature compared to you and Pops, hey!" he pouted at this and yelled uncle when she pinched him by the ears, making me laugh. They seemed familiar for whatever reason.

"Alright, alirght, you too better get along. You know how your parents get if they realize you started fighting." Luce hopped out from her daughter's arms as Aria giggled at Lee's expression seeing how he was the only one being scolded. I did as well, albeit softer seeing how I just realized who their parents were. How did it even happen without murdering each other, better yet, who's the man in that relationship because I can only assume that's Lal. "Hime-chan, Boss-chan brought in the cake…" Kimi mumbled as she bent over a bit with her hands on her knees

It was three layered cake with chocolate frosting and decorations among the side with orange, yellow, purple and blue flowers made out of frosting decorating the cake and marshmallows and what resembled Oreo cookies as well. I was just about jumping up and down from my spot making Aria, Jilin, Lee and Gil giggle or laugh; though Morgan stomped on Lee's foot for laughing at me. Kimi helped my mother bring it in and set it on the table as Leo lifted me once again sat me at the head.

"Make a wish, Harmonia." Mama Sera said as she placed it in front of me with a lone orange candle with a shocking midnight blue flame flickering in the middle. Everyone else had taken their seats near or next to me, watching me as I was… in awe of such a flame and entranced by its beauty. What… what is it? Something feels… familiar? I don't recall ever seeing such a flame unless was drawn or on DeviantArt… what do I wish? What do I want? I took a deep breath and poured all my feelings into this.

I want to live.

Simple but not. To me, living is going through happy times and terrible times. Moments that make us tremble in fear or jump in excitement. Cry without a care of what someone was thinking and laugh yourself off like a fool. The journey of life is not all happiness—I don't think there is such a thing—these hard times are trials or obstacles we must overcome to become a better person. It's a part of life and I want to experience everything to the fullest. Thinking back on my previous life, I never went through at least half of what I just mentioned. Back then, life was waking up, going to school, survive, go home, and enjoy these short family moments. It was rather… bland in my opinion. And… as embarrassing as this may be… I hope to one day fall in love… I released everything and blew, snuffing the flame out.

_Such a pure hearted wish and thus, I will grant it._

My eyes snapped open hearing the voice as everyone clapped and Boss cut the cake, handing everyone a slice. That voice… who was it? And what did they mean that they will grant my wish…? "Harmonia?" Aria looked a little worried as she stared at me and I smiled because I felt happy knowing that she cared. "Thank you." I said, making her eyes widened a bit before she returned the smile. "You're welcome…?" I laughed at the question mark at the end and enjoyed the rest of the party. Luce had given me a pair of earrings that used to belong to her, I was surprised that she would give me such a thing but felt my inside all fuzzy knowing she trusted me with such a thing. Leo, as promised, gave me a mirror—technically it was a large full-body mirror but overall the same. Strauss and Gil were prepared to carry it into my room until Auntie JJ had to stop them. "I promised you something, didn't I?" she grinned, lifting me up and stood in front of the mirror, shocking me.

The first reason was because of my appearance. I've already known that I had dark teal hair and midnight blue eyes thanks to Mama Sera and Auntie JJ but what had me shocked was my overall appearance. I looked like a wavy haired—with a slight curl at the tip—Yuni but with longer bangs… wait, those weren't bangs. Those were… sideburns. Under my right eye was the symbol of our famiglia making me wonder how they put it on me. "It's a birthmark." Mama explained, ruffling my hair. "It takes time to appear but appears around the child's first year." That explains a lot of things, I thought as I nodded numbly. There was so much running through my mind right now as everyone spoke to me at once and all I could manage was a simple nod but I made an effort to muster up enough gratitude to them as I smiled. There… was something off at what I just saw. Everything became so garbled that I never noticed when everyone but Luce, Aria, Siri, Lee and Morgan left.

"Are you ok?" Aria asked once more as she rubbed my back. I released a heavy sigh before flopping down on the marble floor as they yelped in shock. "I'm tired." I mumbled sleepily on the floor. "You get me worked up just for that!" Aria huffed and pouted, despite that fact that something was telling that that wasn't it but she shrugged it off. It's not like she had full control of her abilities. Everything my Aunt JJ had told me before came back to me as I faded into deep slumber. I looked like my father, I had to small sideburns that slightly curled neared my cheek unlike my father's who went into a spiral. I knew him, I knew who my father was…

Now I'm not so sure if I wanted to know who it was.

* * *

Various images floated into my mind.

"_Kufufufu~…. Meet you… what's… name…?"_

Was that… Mukuro? Suddenly, I saw him with some kind of tube going to his right eye and watched as he screamed in pain… What… what was this…? The Estraneo! They're… they're creating the Six Paths of Hell! His eye! Was this the future!?

"_No…! Let…go!"_

I'm screaming…why? Another image appeared, this time I was only slightly older as I struggled within the cage my captors placed me in… where was I?

"…_Daughter… the Sun Arcobaleno… precious test subject…"_

Did… they just call me a test subject? I'm… going to be kidnapped…! By the Estraneo!

"_Kufufu… I am Corvin…"_

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat as I desperately took in air. What… what the hell? What the hell did I just see! Did I just see… the future! I groaned and let myself fall back on the bed, cringing in disgust seeing how my bed had soaked up my body fluids like a sponge. With a final gasp, I collected my thoughts of what I had just seen. "So…" I mumbled as I licked my chapped lips. "Mukuro Rokudo, your real name is Corvin… and it seems that I'm really Reborn's daughter…"

* * *

**Omake-Through Aria's Eyes**

Aria was the beloved child of the Giglio Nero and their princess. She was aware of her fate but she didn't care, it just proved to her and everyone else that life was precious and to be used wisely. She enjoyed her time among them as well as the small amount of time left she had with her mother but… though she may never admit it to anyone else but her mother; something didn't feel right. Like she was missing something in life but she never acknowledged it. It would only appear for a split second and disappear as fast as it came but she just couldn't grasp the feeling. What was it? And so, she asked her mother. She explained the feelings she's been having for the past few years and Luce replied: "I think I see the issue, let me take you to a friend of mine."

Now, as the future boss of the Giglio Nero, it was expected of her to learn about the Mafia and the famiglias. She's heard of the Bianca Stella, a powerful famiglia that could rival the Vongola and create a catastrophic war if something went wrong but she learned that they were allies who stood side by side as equals. She also learned that the Nono was a distant relative of theirs as well, making her excited. Her ability to read people's heart was difficult to control and often reacted to her emotions so she had to carry her mother so that she could monitor her abilities. The more excitable she got, the more voices she could hear from people's heart and it often gave her a headache because of it. Her foresight was another story. She was either looking too far into the future or looking just a few seconds ahead of her. It was quite embarrassing but her mother assured her that she would soon gain control of it, she could see it.

All she saw was a girl, that's it. She didn't see Harmonia's physical appearance, she just knew her name and that she was a girl but she resisted the urge to shout in surprise when she finally met her. She resembled a man her mother had loved quite dearly and she was quite shocked by how powerful her sky flames were. But above all, she gave off this mysterious warm feeling that resembled her mother's but it was different. Her time spent with her was short but sweet. She had a mature aura around her but Harmonia also had this strange child-like nature inside her. It greatly confused her but for whatever reason… she felt complete. During the time spent with her, that strange sensation of loss was gone. Instead… she felt complete.

* * *

**I present thee chapter three~.**

**My fingers hurt… ow. But it was worth it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since it was 5,000+ words compared to the last two chapters which were around 3,500+ words. Next chapter is going to be a bit of a timeskip so I hoped you enjoyed these three chapters of her being a baby.**

_**Corvin**_**: technically, the word is corvine but it's pronounced the same. The word basically translates to crow or raven and I figured that it would be a good name for him. I think the Italian word for crow was **_**'corvinus'**_** but it seemed too long so I shortened it to Corvin. Another reason I named him Corvin was because of Mukuro's attacks; 'Genjū Gagaia' and 'Genjū Mugaia' which include crows and in the manga; he calls them the monsters of his imagination.**

**I can't remember where I read it—I know it was a fanfic.—but the author wondered why Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa had Japanese names when they were Italian. So s/he figured that they probably changed their names to hide from the mafia and blend in Japan or something like that which is why I'm going to change their names as well. I can't think of any good names for them though… could any of you suggest any ideas?**

**Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


End file.
